happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Sniffles and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Sniffles is known to be a friend to most of the characters. At times, his intelligence can make him quite helpful to the needs of others. However, on a few occasions, he has been shown upset at other characters' bumbling. Relationships Cuddles While they rarely interact, Sniffles and Cuddles can be considered friends when they do appear together in various episodes (mostly with Toothy, who may be the glue that holds them together). They can briefly be seen playing with a beach ball in Wipe Out. However, in In a Jam, Sniffles is likely angered by Cuddles fiddling with the lights and subsequently getting Handy killed. cuddlesniffles.png|Sniffles with Cuddles. Buscrash.png|Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles. DOUBLE GASP!.PNG|Cuddles and Sniffles horrified by Toothy's death. Giggles Sniffles is shown to care about Giggles, most notably shown in I've Got You Under My Skin, in which he (along with Lumpy) brings Giggles to her house and tries to cure her fever through science. He also volunteers to help Giggles clean up the lake in Every Litter Bit Hurts. In Dream Job, Giggles gives him a massage and is shocked when the bed closes on his body (though this occurred in a dream). Sickgiggles.png|Sniffles tends to an injured Giggles. Every Litter Bit Hurts.png|Giggles and Sniffles chained to a tree. Massage.png|Giggles gives Sniffles a massage. Toothy Toothy and Sniffles interact quite frequently. They build a snowman in Ski Kringle, make paper airplanes in A Sight For Sore Eyes, work out at the gym in Ipso Fatso, and play with slingshots in Camp Pokeneyeout. At some points when they appear together, Cuddles is also with them, such as in Party Animal and in Gems the Breaks. Sight 50.jpg|Toothy at Sniffles' house. Kringle Frosty.jpg|Sniffles and Toothy build a snowman. Camp2.png|Sniffles watches Toothy in target practice. Come on !.jpg|Sniffles helps Toothy exercise. Lumpy Lumpy and Sniffles' relationship can vary due to their opposite levels of intelligence. They appear together many times, being friends in episodes such as Blast From The Past, I've Got You Under My Skin, A Hole Lotta Love, and Pet Peeve. However, Sniffles is not on such good terms with him in Dunce Upon a Time, Wingin' It, or Tongue in Cheek. Pet peeve 2.jpg|"Hello." Madsniffles.png|Sniffles not getting along with Lumpy. Under_24.jpg|Sniffles and Lumpy go to visit Giggles. Holdingtongue.jpg|Lumpy gets on Sniffles' bad side again. Hqdefault26.jpg|Lumpy seeking help from the smartest friend he knows. Petunia It can be assumed that Sniffles and Petunia are friends. They appear on many trips together (From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, Camp Pokeneyeout). Petunia is clearly horrified to witness Sniffles drowning in Mime To Five. She also tends to Sniffles as a nurse in Dream Job. Dffffff.png|Sniffles as Petunia's patient. Kjjhghhj.png|Mimes aren't good at saving people. Handy Sniffles and Handy rarely interact, but can be considered friends. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, they and the other survivors try to escape a deserted island. They are also members of a band in In a Jam, during which Sniffles tries to help Handy when the latter starts suffering from a seizure. Offstage.png|Sniffles tries to save Handy. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Handy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flippy work together. Nutty Despite their different personality types, Nutty and Sniffles are great friends. Nutty's candy obsession rarely impacts Sniffles and, as is implied in a few episodes, he can maintain control over it when Sniffles is around. Sniffles has, in fact, temporarily cured Nutty of this problem in the False Alarm episode. Cured.png|Cured (temporarily). HTF Ep73 Silence still 01-680x382.jpg|Sniffles and Nutty at the library. FromHerotoEternity83.PNG|Sniffles and Nutty playing checkers. Flaky Flaky is a lesser-extent, but good friend of Sniffles. They appear on many of Lumpy's field trips, board a spooky carnival ride, celebrate Flippy's birthday party, and go on an expedition together. BDYTYA 5.png|Sniffles and Flaky (and Giggles) on a ride. Many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles tries to carry Flaky to safety. Pop thumb|Pop's first impressions aren't so good when he's worried about Cub. In A Hole Lotta Love, Pop gets Sniffles and his friends to help save Cub after assuming he fell into a well. Sniffles builds a drill machine in order to do the deed. Their relationship does not take a good turn, however, as Pop and Sniffles constantly fight over the controls, although Pop's impatience is likely due to stress over his son. The Mole Sniffles and The Mole have interacted quite a bit, specifically in Party Animal, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. Despite these friendly encounters, Sniffles shows no concern over The Mole's demise in Concrete Solution. Footpain.png|I'm sure the Mole did this by accident. Readingblind.png|Sniffles and the Mole reading. Russell Sniffles seems to be in good terms with Russell, serving him cotton candy in Easy Comb, Easy Go, riding a roller coaster with him in Double Whammy Part I, and acting in a school play with him in Something Fishy. Sniffandruss.png|Russell is one satisfied customer. Rollercoasterride.png|Sniffles and Russell on a roller coaster. Mime Sniffles and Mime appear to be friends, but have acted oblivious to each other's times of need, respectively in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Mime To Five. Sniffles also once perceives Mime as "crazy". But they do get along well in Party Animal and Something Fishy. Greetings!.PNG|"We come in peace." Trails3.png|Sniffles and Mime on the bus. IMG 20131119 214631.jpg|"Coo-coo." Disco Bear Their exact relationship with each other is unknown. They are both members of a fire squad in Who's to Flame? and show no signs of conflict. However, in Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear pushes Sniffles aside in order to use his machine. Also in Dream Job, Disco Bear is in the role of a judge, showing no concern over Sniffles being beheaded (though this occurred in a dream). But he is horrified after killing Sniffles in Ipso Fatso. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty once helped Sniffles and his friends escape a deserted island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. However, they later ripped off his arms in order to steal a lamp from him in As You Wish, with Lifty even snickering at him as he suffers. Boat lifty es.jpg|Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, and others make their escape. Armsoff.png|Lifty laughs after mutilating Sniffles for a lamp. Cro-Marmot Sniffles' only interaction with Cro-Marmot so far occurred in In a Jam, where he was impressed by Cro-Marmot's guitar-playing skills during an audition. Flippy Sniffles can be considered a friend of Flippy's, but like everyone else, he dreads his evil side. Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png|Flippy, Sniffles, and Handy in a rocketship. Hhhhtttfff.png|Fliqpy makes himself a new pin cushion. Splendid Sniffles is shown to be a big fan of Splendid. Aside from owning Splendid-based merchandise, as shown in Suck It Up and A Sight For Sore Eyes, he also wants an autograph from the hero in Wrath of Con. Splendid gleefully proceeds to do so, only to accidentally kill him and then run off. Illtakethat.png|Splendid prepares to sign an autograph for Sniffles. Suck_It_Up!_001.png|Notice a Splendid comic book on the floor. Lammy All Work and No Play indicates that they are friends, as they and Nutty walk to the playground together. The Ants Sniffles, being an anteater, is commonly seen trying to eat the Ant Family. Unfortunately, they usually get the upper hand, torturing and killing him in the most sadistic way possible. Swallow 18.jpg|The typical result of the Sniffles-ant conflict. Anteating.png|A one-time result of the Sniffles-ant conflict. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe